Smile
by Writer-Y
Summary: Naruto is now hokage, and Sasuke has been brought back. The Uchiha is avoiding the Uzumaki and Naruto wants to know why. NaruSasu


iAuthor's Note: I do not own Sasuke or Naruto. That is Masashi Kishimoto. This takes place after Sasuke has been brought back. The Akatsuki defeated completely. And Naruto has become hokage. Naruto and Sasuke are both about seventeen/eighteen./i

Naruto sighed. His paperwork was heavy that day. The only thing that seemed like would unwind him would be that raven haired boy. Sasuke always seemed busy recently. The blonde always missed him at home or when he turned in a report. It was almost if the Uchiha had been avoiding him. The Uzumaki ran his fingers through his golden locks as he sat another finished form to the side. A knock came at his door just as he started on the next one. He sighed in relief. He really needed a break.

"Come in."

The raven haired teen walked in and sat down a pile of papers that were a report on his last mission. Naruto groaned, which made his former teammate chuckle then smirk.

"Could you have made it any longer?" The blonde complained.

"Yes." Sasuke snapped back, with as much attitude as he could muster. The whisker faced teen glared at this comrade. If he could shoot daggers from his eyes, the Uchiha would have been sliced and diced. Sasuke was still smirking as he turned and started to walk out.

"Sasuke, wait." Naruto called. The last remaining Uchiha stopped with his back turned to his Hokage. "Maybe me and you can hang out tonight. We are best friends after all." Sasuke tensed up when he said best friends. "Or not.." Naruto said embarressed.

"No, Let's." The dark haired male replied and left. The fair haired hokage let out a sigh of relief. He felt as he had just asked a hot girl out on a date and she said yes. He shook his head. He shouldn't feel that way! All he did was ask his best friend to hang out.

'My male,' Naruto began to think, 'dark haired, tall, rock hard bodied, sexy...! Whoa! No way! Did I just think Sasuke as sexy? No. No. No. No. No. No. He's a dude! I can't want to... Oh lord...' He had noticed his pants had gotten tighter. He had to stop thinking of his bestfriend as a sex partner. He stood and went to his window. He picked up a watering can off the floor and began watering his plants.

The young blonde put the can down after finishing and smirked. Watering plants always calmed him. The sixth hokage sat back in his chair and started reading the long report his Uchiha friend had given him. He barely managed to finish it by sunset. The teenager stood and walked lazily to his office door. Sasuke stood leaning against the wall oppisite of his door.

"Finally finished?" The raven haired teen as if they had been racing and he had finished long ago.

"Cram it." Naruto snapped back. "Let's go get something to eat. Ramen?"

"Nah. I actually thought I could cook something."

"I'd rather not be poisoned." The blonde said with his joking and cocky tone returned.

"I'm a good cook." Sasuke ended it there and began towards his hokage's home. The jinchuriki sighed and followed. He began thinking about what he had thought about earlier. He smirked. Maybe it wasn't so bad that he thought about Sasuke in that way. They both did share a similar past. And he never had any luck with women, even after becoming hokage. Well aside from the hussies, but Naruto preferred to remain clean.

They arrived at his home well after ten but Sasuke began cooking anyway while the blonde sat his table for two and sat on his couch until it was done. The boy never smelled anything so good. His stomache growled in excitement. The knuckle headed hyper active shinobi patted his stomache as he stood.

"It ready yet?"

"Almost." Came a partly cold reply. Naruto decided to take his seat at the table to wait. He didn't have to wait long because soon after he sat Sasuke brought out a delicious looking meal. The sharingan wielder split the dinner onto the two plates and sat down. They quietly began eating, every now and then saying some mindless small talk. Naruto couldn't handle it any more, he had to know what Sasuke had been doing.

"Okay. That's it. What have you been doing that's kept you so busy?"

"Training."

"Bull shit!" Naruto letting his temper get the best of him. "You've been avoiding me, haven't you?"

"Fine. I admit it. I have been avoiding you." Sasuke said, calmly. "Why would it concern you so much?" The blonde's face went pale. Like usual, he hadn't thought that far ahead. He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

"We're friends. You shouldn't avoid me." Naruto said, still rubbing the back of his head. Sasuke tensed up again. The fox boy let his arm drop and cocked his head to one side. "What the... Why did you just tense up? And why did you earlier?"

"What do you mean?" The raven haired one said while he began to eat again.

"You tensed up when I said we were best friends and just now when I said we were friends."

"Hnn." The Uchiha's normal response to something he either thought was too stupid to answer or didn't know the answer. They continued to eat in silence. The blonde began putting two and two together. He began thinking Sasuke didn't want to be friends with him. He either wanted to stop being friends or he wanted to be more. Naruto's heart leapt and began pounding when he thought of the raven haired teen as his boyfriend. The jinchuriki had completely accepted that he loved Sasuke more as a lover then as a friend.

When they had finished, the paler one of the two cleaned up and washed the dishes. He started to leave but Naruto grabbed his shirt and pressed him into the wall. The blonde figured now was as good as a time as any to make his move. He moved his face closer until thier lips were almost brushing each other. The blonde wanted to see if the raven haired teen would come to him. After a few seconds the Uchiha couldn't take it. He closed the gap, pushing his lips against the other male's. Naruto smirked into the kiss, now knowing for sure that the Uchiha wanted to be more then friends. The blonde licked the bottom lip of the other, asking for enterance. The elder boy complied, letting his desire into his mouth. The fox boy didn't leave one part of his love's mouth unexplored. Sasuke put his arms around the blonde's neck, deepening the kiss. The blonde deepened it further by wrapping his arms around the brunette's waist and pulling him closer. The last Uchiha pulled away gasping for air. The Uzumaki panted lightly as well but was smiling.

"Finally..." Sasuke managed to push out.

"What do... you mean?"

"I've been waiting for you to do that for months."

"Just waiting for the right moment." The blonde pressed his forehead against the brunette's. "So... be mine?"

"Of course." Sasuke smiled. Not smirked but smiled. Something rare. Something Naruto Uzumaki could only, and will only, ever make him do.

iAfternote: The kissing scene written here was a tribute to a kissing scene in the author's favorite JiraiyaXOrochimaru fanfic(calming-thoughts-love ya babe! you know who you are ^3^)/i 


End file.
